


Insectoid Droids

by Megamix07



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: 4-LOM and Zuckuss trying to maintain a reletionship.
Relationships: 4-LOM/Zuchuss (Star Wars), IG 88





	Insectoid Droids

Zuckuss sat up on the bed. He was gone. Lom was gone. He came through the door a few seconds later with a tray of food. "Breakfast, I believe it is your favourite. Fried Womp Rat sprinkled with onions." It was Zuckuss's favourite.

After breakfast they went to Jabba's palace in hope of work. They were given a bounty on some random smuggler. He was hiding on Correlia. When they got there, they went a market given he was reportedly working as a vendor. They saw him really quickly, Zuckuss took aim and fired at his leg. When he fell to the floor, Lom picked him up by the collar and took him to the ship. They threw him into cuffs and left him.

While flying Lom ended giving a handjob to Zuckuss during the flight. At the palace, they got paid in credits and went back to the ship and went to Gand for Lin to meet the in laws. This was going to be awkward.


End file.
